


The Turtle in City

by cupcakemikey16



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Master Splinter (TMNT) Shredder (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakemikey16/pseuds/cupcakemikey16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo, is tired of his brothers always telling him he is a screw-up. So he ran away and met a girl. Will life ever be the same?<br/>Will he be the turtle to forgive and forgot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My brothers hurt me. And, that is where I have enough. I was watching television. Until, suddenly my favorite show in the whole world Crognard came on.  
Only it was Ice Cream Kitty's suggestion to be just like Crognard which is one of her best ideas yet!  
Only our moment died. Well for me. 

''Mikey!'' Suddenly, a voice shouted my name in rage and utter of confusion.  
''Huh?'' I replied, and still unware what is going on until I saw the looks on my brothers expressions and I realized, at the moment the farmhouse was a mess and to blame the culprit who was me.  
''You trash the place!'' said Casey who shouted in rage.  
Only as I lied through my teeth, and said as I was taking barbarian lessons.  
Like seriously, barbarian lessons? That was the lame excuse I ever heard in my ninja years.  
Only suddenly, as you say the familiar phrase as everyone said that word the tables should be change.  
As I suddenly, realized something has my brother been getting taller and there was a another question in my head as I was about to crack a joke and make what I do best. To make people laugh!  
Only as my light blue eyes met a sudden spark in my brothers eyes and that where I knew to shut up or provoke pun the beast.  
And as the tension in the room got cold. Raph pushes me and I landed on the ground.  
That when I have a emotion, That I never felt before in my life. ''Do you think, that is funny? Well apparently, I do not! I have enough with you guys always calling my names and I'm sick of it.'' Without an doubt, I left. And I never will come back.


	2. Chapter 2

After my anger management with my brothers.  
I was, so mad like that same emotion my hothead of a brother always have.   
As the rage starts to boiling in my stomach.   
I felt the need to cry.   
And there you have it.   
I starts to bawled like a baby. What you are shock the turtle who is a goofball can cry so you can make fun of me and watch me bleed?   
Big deal! Everyone can cry you annoying nosy creep.   
I'm very sorry that came out of very rude. I just need a hug.   
I know that my brothers love me. But sometimes I think that a enough.   
Flashback.   
"I'm with Raph, Donnie be with Mikey."   
"Why do I always have to be stuck with Mikey?"   
"Because I order them. And I don't want to be stuck with Mikey."   
"How come Raph cannot be stuck with Mikey?"   
"Over my dead body."   
"I have a feeling that nobody wants me. So I go alone." As I threw the smoke bomb and end up in a closet.   
Even though I laugh it out hiding my real true feelings I cried.  
Fine! I'm gone now.   
Until I was in a trap.


	3. Chapter 2.

After my anger management with my brothers.  
I was, so mad like that same emotion my hothead of a brother always have.   
As the rage starts to boiling in my stomach.   
I felt the need to cry.   
And there you have it.   
I starts to bawled like a baby. What you are shock the turtle who is a goofball can cry so you can make fun of me and watch me bleed?   
Big deal! Everyone can cry you annoying nosy creep.   
I'm very sorry that came out of very rude. I just need a hug.   
I know that my brothers love me. But sometimes I think that a enough.   
Flashback.   
"I'm with Raph, Donnie be with Mikey."   
"Why do I always have to be stuck with Mikey?"   
"Because I order them. And I don't want to be stuck with Mikey."   
"How come Raph cannot be stuck with Mikey?"   
"Over my dead body."   
"I have a feeling that nobody wants me. So I go alone." As I threw the smoke bomb and end up in a closet.   
Even though I laugh it out hiding my real true feelings I cried.  
Fine! I'm gone now.   
Until I was in a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh what?"   
I replied in surprise. Where was I?   
When was I was the right answer.   
What the heck?   
In condition I was in a forest. And, wait do I smell smoke? 

Only, to my surprise I was hang by rope with carrots and pork ham.   
"Get me out!" I said and wailed.   
Only a shadow lurk of the darkness and crackled. 

"Hah! Foolish Turtle!" A maniac voice shouted revealed to be my worst nightmare. Well ugly demon and troll.   
"Dude let me out!" I shouted.   
"Dude, I shouted in exclaimed. why do you want me?"   
"For dinner!"   
I braced for my death like a coward I was until I closed my eyes praying this was not happening and I was still wrestling with Kitty.   
No! It a stinky nightmare!   
Only shadow came just in time a knife cut my rope then the crazy gorilla man beast thing lunged at me only hand in the water. And dang was it hot! 

Then the shadow grabbed me.   
The creep ran to lunged for me only I threw my smoke bomb just in time the smoke went up in his nose.   
He coughed into expense.   
Only we were gone.   
Where can we be?


	5. Chapter 5

Until everything went black.   
I touch my arm only dang did it hurt! Why yes!   
I hissed into pain.   
Until the light made me feel light headed and all stuff my former brother D told me ever time I have those injuries. 

 

Dude! I was so out of it.   
I groaned. Dude in pain do you care about my condition? I thought in return I replied snarkly well in my head course.   
I groaned like those zombies movies I watched like all the time.   
Like you know! I want your brains me want brain then grab the human arm and ran his ugly yellow teeth sink into it.   
Only except the cool zombie part.   
Well that be epic! I know right then they will call me Mikey the Zombie. No! Even better the Mikey-Nator!   
Oh Mikey your great.   
That what I roll!   
"Oh you ought be careful with that arm of your." A stern, voice but sweet chided me with that sweet tone so softly and beautiful.   
Then I remenber it was the voice that D use to do for me.   
"Dude who are you?" I said and asked, the stranger. 

"My name is Cassandra only I do not go by that name anymore. My name is now Cassie."   
"Cool dude! The name's Michelangelo but just call me Mikey for short." I said and smiled at her.   
My stomach growled then I asked, "Man am I hungry!" I said, and replied. 

"What do you want?"   
"Pizza!" I shouted excitedly.   
"Soup will be good for your arm." She said and scolded at me.   
I pouted then slyly did my famous puppy dog eyes.   
"Fine you big baby!" She said and laughed.   
Then we ate pizza and have a movie night we watched a cassette called the Parent Trap. 

Until she turn it off and did not say anyway and went to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

November 8 2014  
I sat on the floor motionless in my bedroom floor.   
I sighed Well I guess should tell you.   
My Name, is Cassie. 

Well my real name is Cassandra Mary Tyler.   
Well I do not go by that name Cassandra anymore. 

I lived in East West, it located on prior to my birth called Cove City.  
I moved to Memphis, Tennessee at age two year old.  
Only sadly my mother died when I was only six years old. 

And no just because I'm a Southern does not mean I have those weird accents and those goofy ridiculous hats that are so pointy even waffle cones look better then them. My family? Their gone.   
My dad left after my mother died.   
Leaving my three older brothers raised me until I turned twelve they left me.

I lived in this big Southern house that is big for everyone. I raised myself at very young age at the time well I'm seventeen.   
I was born on June 20 1998 at 8:30 AM, in Juno Paola, Cove City at Blue Shore Hosptial given to an beach home prior to my birth and cove surrounded by it.   
I was twelve when I raised myself then for my 13th birthday all I did in my preteen years I went to my room and sulked.   
Then fourteen...fifteen then sixteen then finally seventeen then eighteen in June.   
I pretty much been lonely and sad my whole entire life.  
I'm very consider very mature for my age.   
My grandma never talked to my family in years.   
After she deal with divorce with Grandpa which was fifteen plus if you can do Math if was thirteen years before I was born. 

She is somewhere in Californa getting a sun tan and even have hot guys numbers she said she even went on a dirt bike for her ancient age she is crazy enough to do that!   
I'm writing all this event in my journal that I'll bought for my 15th birthday.   
As soon as I met that turtle my life flashes throughout my eyes. 

I sighed once again. I hunt food all my food and do not give a crap what people think of me.   
But I hate movies that reminded me about my past.

I wished that life does not involved me.   
It will be really good if he does not find out about my past.   
Then I sighed as I signed my name,   
Love Cassie. 

I turned off the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
